Fowler no. 14425
]] Fowler no. 14425 (Currently registered as DP 4418) is a Showman's Road Locomotive built by Fowler & Co. of Leeds in May 1916. This engine was originally built as a heavy haulage engine to tow Howitzer guns in France for the War Department. It was converted to a Showman's engine in 1923 by Charles Openshaw of Reading and was sold to Condonas of Glasgow, Scotland. In 1943 it was sold to McGiverns of Northern Ireland and was last used in 1959 St Patrick's Day celebrations in Dublin before being shipped back to England by Jack Stantham. Restored by Lance Stantham, the engine is capable of generating 300 amps at 100 volts. The engine currently named Carry On is now owned by the Saunders collection in Bedfordshire. The engine visits many Steam fairs with there collection of Old time Fairground Rides which it provides power for. Events attended Some of the events attendedSome events from Steam Scenes event list include; ; 2014 * Weeting Steam Engine Rally and Country Show * Welland Rally * add other here ;2013 * Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre(Old Warden) * Great Dorset Steam Fair * Welland Rally * add events here ;2012 * add events here :Note a number of events were cancelled in 2012 due to wet weather ;2011 * Pickering Steam Rally * Stotfold Mill Steam Fair * Great Dorset Steam Fair * Bedford Victorian Fair ;2010 * Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre * Great Dorset Steam Fair * Haddenham Steam Rally * add details of others attended ;2009 * Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre * St.Albans Steam and Vintage Show * The Great Dorset Steam Fair * add details of others attended ;2008 * Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre * The Great Dorset Steam Fair * add details of others attended ;2007 * Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre * Pickering Traction Engine Rally * The Great Dorset Steam Fair * Stotfold Road Run * add details of others attended ;2006 * Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre * Stotfold Mill Steam Fayre * The Great Dorset Steam Fair * add details of others attended ;2005 * Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre * Stotfold Road Run * The Great Dorset Steam Fair * Weeting Steam Engine Rally * add details of others attended ;2004 * Pickering Traction Engine Rally * Stotfold Road Run * The Great Dorset Steam Fair * Welland Steam & Country Rally * West Of England Steam Engine Society Rally * add details of others attended ;2003 * Bedfordshire Steam & Country Fayre * Great Dorset Steam Fair * Weeting Steam Engine Rally * add details of others attended ;2002 * Pickering Traction Engine Rally * Stotfold Road Run * The Great Dorset Steam Fair * Weeting Steam Engine Rally * add details of others attended ;2001 * Great Dorset Steam Fair * add details of others attended ;Pre 2000 * add details of others attended Gallery Add your photos here; Fowler no. 14425 - Carry On -Showmans - DP 4418 at Pickering 11 IMG 8791-cropped.jpg|At Pickering Steam Rally 2011 Fowler no.14425 SRL - Carry On - DP4418 at Haddenham 2010 - IMG 0786.JPG|Haddenham Steam Rally 2010 Fowler no. 14425 SRL - Carry On - DP4418 at St.Albans 09 - IMG 1736.jpg Fowler no. 14425 - Carry On - disk flywheel - IMG 1738.jpg|Decorated disk flywheel of Fowler no. 14425 - Carry On See also * List of Showmen * List of steam fairs * List of Named Vehicles References / sources External links Category:Fowler no. 14425 Category:Showmans conversions Category:Road Locomotives Category:Openshaw showman's conversions Category:Saunders Collection